Não Estou Vendo Isso VII
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: O Ataque das Lagartas Mutantes Assassinas Devoradoras de Miolos Vindas do Espaço! Estreando SAGA!


Aqui vai a oitava fic da série! N.E.V.I. VII!

_O Ataque das Lagartas Mutantes Assassinas Devoradoras de Miolos Vindas do Espaço!_

Aproveitem!

_Em itálico são cenas do filme._

Em sublinhado é o sonho do Saga.

**Xxx xxx xxX**

Era a super comum noite de sexta, onde os dourados se reuniam na Casa de Câncer para ver filmes de terror.

(foi numa dessas que o Shura pegou medo de escadas)

Hoje era um dia meio diferente e cheio de expectativas: era dia de Shaka escolher o filme, e todos sabiam a vocação dele para escolher filmes _trash_.

- O Ataque dos Vermes Assassinos, Shaka? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, que preferia mil vezes filmes como "Sexta-Feira 13" (que era visto por eles toda santa sexta-feira 13) e "Madrugada dos Mortos".

- _Outro _filme _trash_. – completou Camus, que sempre escolhia filmes de terror _Cult_, como os inesquecíveis "Psicose" e "O Bebê de Rosemary".

- Olha, eu não posso fazer nada se eu gosto de filmes _trash_. – respondeu Shaka, colocando o DVD e ligando a televisão, enquanto os outros se acomodavam nos sofás.

- Shaka, a última vez que você escolheu um filme era "Anjos da Noite". Um filme de terror cristão, altamente _trash_. – Saga, que SEMPRE escolhia filmes de ET'S, abusou de Shaka, que ficou tão bravo que quase, _quase_, abriu os olhos – E você ficava perguntando toda hora coisas super bobas sobre o cristianismo. Foi o pior filme da minha vida¹.

Realmente, foi o pior filme da vida de todo mundo. Mas Saga realmente tinha abusado naquele dia, rido muito da cara de Shaka e perdido a paciência com o loiro muitas vezes.

Mas, como todo mundo aqui sabe, o Shaka não é flor que se cheire, nem rosário que se reze. Ele achou um filme que faria com que Saga respeitasse o valor dos filmes feitos com baixo orçamento.

- Ôh, Saga. – Kanon tinha visto a cara de mal de Shaka e ficou preocupado, matutando sobre o título do filme. Vale lembrar que os filmes que Kanon escolhia eram em sua maioria _survival_²_._ – Eu fique um pouco preocupado com o título do filme.

Saga só olhou para o gêmeo e fez um "humpf". Aí Milo, que escolhia filmes da franquia "Boneco Assassino", começou uma chuva de pipoca amanteigada, para que prestassem atenção no filme, que já tinha vinte minutos tediosos.

Elem só parou quando ouviu Máscara berrar para que parasse de sujar a casa dele.

Bem, o filme continuou tedioso por mais um minuto ou dois, mais ou menos. O terror começou, mesmo que só para uma fatia infinitesimal do público, quando começou essa cena:

_O homem, junto com sua amante, entrou floresta adentro, em direção onde o meteoro caíra. Eles avistaram um rio de gosma, pisando em cima dele e deixando rastros. Continuaram em frente, até ver uma pequena cratera com um bicho, parecendo um verme, só que de um metro._

Quando o verme alienígena foi avistado, Saga deu um grito de moça.

Shaka riu maleficamente.

Kanon foi buscar um copo de água para o irmão, preocupado.

O resto riu histericamente, da cara do Saga e do plano do Shaka.

_O verme se abriu ao meio, mostrando seu interior gosmento, grudento e nauseante. De lá saiu um outro verme bem menor, fino e comprido, de cerca de vinte centímetros, com algo parecendo uma agulha no que seria a cabeça. A moça saiu correndo, enquanto o homem ficou lá, parado em pânico. O verme menor então deu um salto em direção ao estômago do homem e lá entrou, rapidamente, dentro do corpo do mesmo._

_No chão, o verme maior desfalecia._

À essa altura do campeonato, Saga estava todo arrepiado, debaixo de uma coberta, com até o nariz tampado, tremendo de medo e segurando a mão de Kanon com toda a força que tinha, que não era pouca.

Algumas partes não terrorísticas do filme foram passando, e o terror finalmente recomeçou;

_O homem, com o rosto bolhoso e deformado, abriu a camisa e mostrou a grande ferida que surgiu após o verme alienígena ter entrado em seu corpo. De lá saíram dois tentáculos, com o mesmo tipo de agulha, compridos e molengas. Ele introduziu esses tentáculos no abdômen da moça, e a mesma começou a se contorcer de dor, como se estivesse em uma mistura bizarra de êxtase e convulsão. _

Saga quase vomitou nessa parte, enquanto os demais (exceto Shaka, que estava rindo maleficamente de lado) continham expressão de puro tédio na face.

_O xerife entrou no galpão, e se espantou quando viu a moça em forma de bola, enorme, gritando de fome e dor. De repente, a pele dela começa a rasgar, como que papel higiênico molhado. Ela explodiu, e de lá saíram lesmas de vinte centímetros, que pesavam fácil 200 gramas, aos milhares. _

_Elas começaram a correr, em busca de alimento e hospedeiros. Encontrou os outros policiais presentes e os usaram, entrando em suas bocas, largando uma mistura nojenta de sangue e gosma._

Nessa parte, não deu outra. Saga vomitou. Muito.

Mas Kanon estava preparado e já tinha trago um balde, então ele nem chegou a fazer bagunça na Casa de Câncer.

Ainda bem, já que Máscara não reagiria nada bem em ter sua sala toda vomitada (mas bem que ele estava gostando de ver Saga em pânico daquele jeito).

_O xerife e a adolescente entraram no quarto e tiveram uma surpresa ao ver o monstro que um dia foi um homem._

_Era formado por vários corpos, enorme e bolhoso. Parecia não haver mais ossos. Tinha a boca maior que o comum, com os dentes serrilhados._

Após alguns minutos de clímax e luta final, Saga realmente deu um chilique:

_O xerife então, depois de encher o mostro de gás de cozinha, atirou no mesmo. O bicho explodiu, espalhando merda, carne, sangue, gosma, para todos os lados._

_Imediatamente todos os outros humanos dominados pelos vermes caíram por terra. Havia acabado._

_Ele então pegou a mão da adolescente e foram em direção á próxima cidade, em busca de um hospital._

Isso encerrou o filme.

Mas não a noite.

Saga estava tremendo em um canto, embrulhado em uma colcha de retalhos, carinhosamente costurada quadrado por quadrado pela _mama_ do Máscara.

Por isso mesmo, o canceriano retirou a colcha amada das mãos do geminiano _lagartafóbico_³, revelando uma poça de algo molhado em volta do mesmo.

Provavelmente era xixi.

Ninguém consegui proferir nenhuma palavra. Todos ficaram em choque.

Será que o grande, inestimável, poderoso, matador e enganador de deuses SAGA ficaria em tal estado de puro terror e histeria por causa de um filme?

Um filme _trash_ sobre lagartas do espaço?

Ah. Ficaria sim.

Ninguém riu. Vontade não faltou, mas ninguém, nem Shaka, riu. Saga estava realmente amedrontado, em pânico. Não é legal as pessoas rirem de você quando você está com medo, entende?

Kanon ficou com dó do seu gêmeo, em silêncio, o pegou no colo e foi para casa, descendo as escadarias, deixando os outros dez homens na sala, em um silêncio que demorou quase mais um minuto. 

- Eu acho que exagerei – Shaka quebrou o silêncio – Um pouco, talvez.

- Um pouco, Shaka? – Mú, que gostava de filmes apocalípticos, quase gritou com o amigo – O Saga estava em pânico!

- A culpa não é minha se ele riu de mim daquela vez.

- Sério, gênio, esse filme de hoje foi tão ruim quanto os que você sempre escolhe. – Aiolos, que gosta de filmes de _serial killer _e o único com moral suficiente para fazer o Shaka se calar, começou – E tem mais: desde sempre você sabe que o Saga tem pavor de lagartas, você não podia escolher um filme ruim sobre outra coisa não?

- É, Aiolos, mas aí o Saga não ia aprender a lição!

- Que lição, Buda? – Afrodite, amante de filmes com terror psicológico – Que lagartas podem realmente te matar? Se toca, o Saga têm MEDO de lagartas. Dar um filme desses para ele ver é maldade.

Bem, no final ninguém gostou nem do filme e nem da atitude do Shaka. Tá certo que no início foi engraçado, mas só no início mesmo, já que Saga ficou com mais pânico do que ele próprio poderia prever.

Então todos deixaram a casa do canceriano, ficando o próprio limpando o xixi do Saga e enxotando Shaka a pontapés de dentro do seu humilde lar.

_**Um pouco mais tarde, na Casa de Gêmeos...**_

- Saga, eu já te disse que era só um filme.

- MAS QUE PORRA, KANON! EU SEI DISSO!

- NÃO PRECISA GRITAR, PORRA! NÃO SOU SURDO E SÓ ESTOU TENTANDO TE AJUDAR.

Saga então abaixou o tom de voz e começou – Eu sei que é só um filme, que lagartas terráqueas não invadem o organismo humano e controlam nossos cérebros, mas é maior que eu. Não tem como eu evitar ficar com medo.

- Você vai conseguir dormir essa noite?

- Espero que sim.

- Quer que eu durma com você?

Kanon recebeu um aceno de cabeça como resposta, e imediatamente se deitou ao lado do irmão, que demorou um pouco a dormir.

Saga era o Grande Mestre. Kanon já estava no Cabo Sûnion.

Saga andava pelos corredores, ostentando a máscara que lhe conferia o título usurpado. Entrou em uma porta grande, e viu um quarto ainda maior, colorido, cheio de brinquedos. Um quarto de bebê.

Pegou a adaga dourada de dentro de suas vestes comuns e foi em direção à pequena Atena, que sorria. Ao chegar lá, quando estava perto de matar o bebê, não o fez. Levou o maior susto de sua vida quando viu que o bebê era uma lagarta de setenta centímetros e sete quilos. Retirou a máscara para ter certeza do que via e seu susto foi ainda maior.

- GRANDE MESTRE! O QUÊ?... – ouviu uma voz em suas costas, quando se virou, por reflexo, viu que era quem menos queria. Aiolos. – NÃO! SAGA! ÓH, VOCÊ ESTAVA TENTANTO MATAR ATENA!

Saga ainda se assustou mais, quando viu que o próprio Aiolos era uma coisa parecendo uma lagarta de um metro e setenta, oitenta quilos de músculo, com braços e pernas vestindo uma armadura¹¹.

- SOCORRO, TRAIDOR! O GRANDE MESTRE É UM TRAIDOR!

Ao contrário do que realmente acontecera, Aiolos gritara pela traição, já que Saga estava em pânico. Alguns passos foram ouvidos, Saga saiu do transe, apenas para olhar para o espelho e ver sua própria imagem como aquela que vira em Aiolos.

-!

-!

Kanon estava batendo na cara do irmão até ele acordar. Quando Saga acordou gritando, Kanon gritou junto. Os dois, sentados na cama. Saga então olhou para o lado, viu Kanon e disse – Ai, que bom, minha cara não mudou.

- Hein? – Kanon se recompôs e continuou – Foi um pesadelo, Saga?

- Foi. É o mesmo que eu sempre tenho, do Aiolos gritando que eu sou um traidor.

- Tá, e daí? Você geme mesmo mas nunca acorda gritando desse jeito.

- Atena, Aiolos, eu. Todos éramos lagartas gigantes.

A cara do gêmeo mais velho era de pânico, mas o gêmeo mais novo não pôde evitar de rir. Só um pouco.

- Sério, Saga. Você tem que ir em um psicanalista.

-Acha mesmo?

- Acho.

_**Dia seguinte...**_

Bem, no dia seguinte, na hora do treinamento, todo mundo evitava o coitado do Shaka e parecia que o Saga era o Brad Pitt em plena cidade do interior brasileiro, de tanta gente em volta dele, querendo saber se ele estava bem.

O Shaka não gosta de aglomerações, mas também não gosta de ser completamente ignorado.

Não mesmo.

Andou um pouco em direção ao Saga, tendo caminho aberto pelas pessoas em volta do mesmo. Chegando lá, disse aquela palavra que pensou que nunca fosse dizer, aquela palavra que machuca o ego, que não existe no dicionário do virginiano, que ele sempre foi incapaz de pronunciar, mas que abriria uma exceção para não ser total e completamente ignorado pelo resto de sua existência nada efêmera.

-Me desculpe, Saga.

Bem, ninguém esperava que Shaka de Virgem, justo Shaka de Virgem, fosse pedir desculpas.

A vida faz coisas, não?

- Tudo bem, Shaka.

Como bons amiguinhos que são, os dourados voltaram ás boas com o Shaka rápido, e com a mesma rapidez puderam finalmente rir do Saga no dia do filme das lagartas.

Até a próxima sexta-feira, que seria dia do Milo escolher o filme, provavelmente "Boneco Assassino 3" e arranjar intriga de novo com um apavorado Camus.

Mas isso é outra história.

**Xxx xxx xxX**

**¹"Anjos da Noite" foi o pior filme da minha vida. Eu sou cristã e digo que não fugiu **_**taaanto **_**da Bíblia, mas cara, os efeitos são horríveis e o roteiro pior. Pior ainda é que meu pai AMA o filme e me faz vê-lo com certa freqüência aterrorizadora.  
² Survival é aquela velha história de filmes, jogos e coisa do gênero em que você tem que sobreviver. ****Tipo "Resident Evil", "Fatal Frame", "House of the Dead", "Silent Hill", ****"Forbidden Siren"… (posso ter escrito algo errado. Caso isso tenha ocorrido, me corrijam ;D)  
³ Não sei se existe um nome para "fobia de lagartas", então foi esse mesmo (se existe um nome para "medo de que um pato esteja perseguindo você – Anatidaefobia, deve existir sim)  
¹¹ Não sei a altura e nem o peso do Aiolos, mas sei que ele era altão e bombado na época, então foi assim mesmo xD**

**Bem, gente. Eu queria fazer humor, com terror só nas cenas do filme e do sonho. Mas eu não consegui fazer humor nessa fic, já que eu fiquei em pânico (não a reação do Saga, lógico) quando, ainda hoje, 10/02, vi um filme chamado "Seres Rastejantes", ou algo assim, de onde eu tirei as cenas de filme que eu descrevi. Eu não ia conseguir fazer humor com algo assim, principalmente por que eu ficaria puta com o Shaka se ele fizesse algo assim comigo. **

**(eu que achei que a única fic dessa série que não seria de humor seria a N.E.V.I II...)**

**Mas espero que tenham gostado, anyways.**

**Ah! Sou amante de filmes de terror e tentei nomear alguns por aqui e colocar alguns gêneros. Nada do que eu usei aqui me pertence, viu? Eu só sou uma mísera fã de games e filmes de terror.**

**Novamente, ficou meio sem final, mas foi por que eu não consegui colocar um final decente mesmo xDDD**

**(Será que eu acho que vão pedir para fazer uma fic do Milo, Camus e o Boneco Assassino?)**


End file.
